The Return of Pandora pt. 27
(Spectre pushed Cthulhu and Cthulhu fell. The gate of Tartarus closes. The heroes cheered.) Kokoro: Thank you, Spirit, for saving us! Terra: We couldn't done it without you! Spectre: The Elders will never show their faces again. Izumi Curtis: But how did they get here? Dhalsim: Who knows? Phantom Girl: It's not having fun! Sai: There's a mystery. Strong Bad: Uh, I think we've forgotten something. Julia Chang: What? Strong Bad: Look! (The spooks fell inside the Acolytes' bodies. Pandora absorbs her box. All other spooks went all over the places) Lan Fan: There go the spooks. Sam: The villains increased the madness. Spawn: That's why we forgot to fight the Acolytes. Red Skull: (arrives) Pandora! We got company! (The Mystory club appeared.) V.V. Argost: You're good, but I'm better! I always was and I always will be. Ezekiel Zick: You again! Pandora: What's the meaning of this? V.V. Argost: Those two henchmen betrayed me! But we've come to kill you! Pandora: We will win, and there's nothing that can stop us. Romeo Conbolt: HEY, PANDORA!!!!!! YOU LEAVE MY MOM AND DAD ALONE!!!!!! V.V. Argost: Who's this? Terra: Romeo? Romeo Conbolt: That's right! I want to kill the Acolytes, so I can make you proud. Ezekiel Zick: How? Pandora: Slender, you will do your duty now. Slender Man:...with pleasure, Mother. (Slender Man attacks Romeo.) Clayface: Out of the way, child! (pushed Robby Hirno.) Stacy Hirano: Robby! Raziel: How dare you insult my baby! Stacy Hirano: Yeah! Ezekiel Zick: And how dare Pandora let Slender Man ambush Romeo! You should all be punished! V.V. Argost: So you think you need these? (flashing the crystals) Red Skull: (looked in his pocket.) What the...?!?! V.V. Argost: Have it your way! (throws the flash grenade) Kovu: He's gone! follow him! (The Mockingjay Crusaders went in the hallway. As the Miracle Elite and Fellowship fight the Acolytes, Spawn was down.) Spawn: You'll pay for this, Pandora! (Mai pounced on him and stomped on his hand.) Mai: Listen, Spawn. We don't like hearing your tone! Mother will always win! And you idiots deserves to die! (Red Skull cornered Xigbar, Kokoro and others.) Red Skull: Young lady, we will fight and we are willing to win glory! Kokoro: You will not Xigbar: Willing to win glory indeed! What are you taking us for? A winner? Julia Chang: (flapping Emma Frost's cloak) Go get him, Xigbar! Marshmallow: Yay! Little Apple: Yeah! Xigbar: You're not going to get away with this! So Pandora and "Nasty" Acolytes better get out and be on your way! Kokoro: Way to go, Xigbar! And never come back! Red Skull: So to say? Wrath: We'll show you "Nasty Acolytes"! Emma Frost: No, you won't! Princess Devilotte: So, you think you can help your dear sweet Romeo?! Aoi Kunieda: We know we can. (Kicked Devilotte in a face) (Slender Man and Dr. Supreme stabs and whip Romeo on the skin.) Slender Man: I'll kill you for this! (Rook stopped at his thinking) Rook Blonko: Wait a minute! Guys, we gotta help Romeo! Abraham Lincoln: That's right, He'll get hurt very badly. Patamon: Let's go face those swindlers for lesson of mangling! Kovu: Yeah! Let's try! Sakura Kinomoto: We're on it! Ghoulies: Yeah! Let's go! To the rescue! Ty Lee: Men, Stop them! (The half of Acolytes charge at Mockingjay Crusaders and they fight. Dr. Supreme cut open Romeo's belly and Romeo died.) Terra: ROMEO!!!!! Gatomon: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Kokoro cries and Ayane hugged her. Emma and Julia walked to Romeo and covered him with Emma's cloak. Ezekiel Zick grew very angry.) Ezekil Zick: That idiot has done it now! Kiara: Poor thing! (Spawn was weakened. Shingen came to him and sat on his knee.) Shingen Kishitani: Prepare to surrender, Spawn! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts